Natsuki Fluff
by WaffledPeabutts
Summary: What would happen if they baked the cupcakes at Natsukis house


Natsuki's legs shook as she courageously took the step forward into Luke's personal space. Her stomach flopped, as she opened her mouth to speak. Her words jumbled together in her throat and turned into soft labored breaths, her tiny hands clutched onto his shirt and she held him as if she was gonna fall over. "I've felt it..." She began, her stomach flipping and cartwheeling, she looked up at him and there eyes met. "For, a while now." Time seemed frozen as they stared into each other for what felt like centuries. Natsuki felt his arms slowly, but confidently wrap around her. Natsuki felt her face turn red and her legs weaken as Luke moved in, her own lips parted and her eyes closed in anticipation of that sweet moment of contact. There lips connected for a brief, miniscule moment in comparison to the amount of time it felt had lead up to it.

Natsuki's cheeks burnt and she backed off immediately, her face was hot. It felt like she was on fire, and he could see it! That was the absolute worst part, she jumped back into him and buried her face into his chest.

"N-Natsuki..." It had taken Luke a second to process what had happened as well. Natsuki said something, they kissed, and then; she blushed, and now. She was hiding on him, he smirked as it all finally came to him. He attempted to gently push her off him so he could see her blush but she had a grip like a vice, "You uh, grip pretty well for someone your size." He said attempting to trigger her, he was surprised when she didn't say anything back, all she did was nestle into him even more. She hugged him as if he was gonna leave and never come back, and he wasn't sure what to do in the situation he found himself in.

Natsuki continued her hug long after her blush had faded, a tear found its way out of her eye and onto Luke's batter stained T-shirt. Slowly but surely, the flood gates began to break, and she eventually Natsuki was full on sobbing.

Luke heard her sniffling and felt her shaking against him, he decided to hold onto her tighter while he contemplated what to do. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not, but it felt right, right now at least. He gently held her shoulders and pushed her away, he reached for her hand and she let him take it and he guided her back to her house. He lead her through the door she left open and onto the couch in her living room, they sat down and Natsuki immediately covered her face with her hands and cried into them.

Luke gently grabbed her hands and moved them down into her lap and he held onto them, he moved closer and sighed when she looked down using her hair to cover her face. He softly cupped her chin with his free hand and moved it up, he used no force though. Simply asking her, physically, to please look at him. She only fought for a second before she allowed him to win the silent battle, then she looked at him. Luke's stomach did flips when she looked at him, her eyes were glossy and hypnotic. He had trouble focusing on the problem at hand, all he wanted to do was kiss her again. "What's wrong Natsuki?" He asked as he squeezed the hand he still held, to silently show he cared in a physical way. Natsuki shook her head, and hid behind her hair again as she sniffled.

"It's nothing, nothing is wrong at all." She said, she was being truthful. But Luke didn't know that, so he pressed on.

"I think there is, intuition and all that." He said, as she softly giggled through her sniffling.

She tilted her head and looked up at him through her hair, he caught her gaze and found himself nearly getting lost again. The purple in her pupil, contrasting with the pinkness of her hair. Her two defining features combining together in the most beautiful way made his head spin and his stomach heat up with.. lust?

She spoke, after a brief period of silence. "You picked me." She simply said, as she moved some hair out of her face. "You picked me."

Luke's eyes bugged out in surprise, "that's what was bugging you?" He asked as he adjusted himself on the couch, he pulled her by her waist into him and looked at her. "Well I mean, of course I picked you why wouldn't I?" He asked genuinely curious as to what she could possibly put together.

"Well, I-I don't know." She said, her purple eyes blazed. "I don't have a sexy mature figure, like Monika or Yuri or even Sayori." She said, as her shoulders slumped. Her anger quickly turned into soft acceptance, "And I'm mean, and compared to Monika, Yuri and-" Her eyes widened as a finger was pressed to her lips.

"Enough about them, I picked you because I find you the uh." He hesitated as reality caught up with him, his heart had been doing the talking but his brain had started to doubt it now. "The sexiest of them all anyways, and it's not even that." He said quickly getting away from that, appreciating the small blush at his words. "Honestly." He began as he looked away from her, "I think you balance cute, sexy, hot, even pretty, in a way nobody else does." Natsuki looked at him, her eyes becoming misty again.

She hugged him nestling back into his side and smiled into his shirt when she felt his arms wrap around her, and pull her even closer to him than she was before. "Nobody's ever picked me before is all." She relaxed into him, "Not in anything, my mom left me. Everyone either liked Monika, Sayori or Yuri, my dad's constantly disappointed in me, I've never been first choice for anyone and I've just gotten used to it I guess. I was so surprised when you picked me back at the club, I just thought that you felt Yuri was capable of handling it all on my own but I wasn't. That I'd screw up somehow or something, but you..."

"Truly enjoyed hanging out with you." Luke finished

"Mhm." She quietly said into his sleeve, her dad would be away for the night and the rest of the next day, and she was perfectly content to munch on some of the cupcakes they had made tomorrow and dwell as long as she could in this moment for right now. Her eyes drooped lazily, eventually fully closing as she snuggled into him.

For a couple of minutes, they sat content with each others Luke's brain took over and he sighed. He attempted to stand, but Natsuki pulled him back into the couch with surprising strength, "and just where do you think you're going." She said as she held onto him. Her previous grogginess completely forgotten.

"Well I oughta leave before your dad gets home right?" He said teasingly.

Natsuki held him tighter as if he were a teddy bear, "No." She said childishly, "And if you try again I'll beat the crap out of you."

Luke smiled challengingly at her, "that a fact?"

"Yes." Natsuki muttered into the back of his shirt.

Luke sighed and turned around, embracing her right after. "Won't your dad be home soon?"

"No, not tomorrow either. Promise."

Luke sighed, "okay." He decided to press his luck, "but if we've got all this time to cuddle, I wanna do it in your room."

Natsuki's face lit up, and she hid her face against his shirt.

"I mean, not like that. Could've phrased that better, I meant. You know, what I-mean! I just wanna cuddle in your room.. On your bed, seems more comfortable." He stuttered out nervously.

Natsuki's mumbled another tired, "mhm," and subtly smiled into her Luke's shirt. He was just so adorable!

He picked her up bridal style and she draped her arm around his neck keeping the distance between them as little as possible, and he found his way to her room.

Thank you for reading my short, sweet little Ddlc fic, I may do one for each of the characters if anyone's willing to ask. Giving me a situation for them would also be appreciated, took me a while to think this all up believe it or not. I had fun writing this, so I hope you had fun reading it. Enjoy the rest of your day :D


End file.
